красивый ангел
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuándo amas a una persona profundamente y esta no te corresponde? Sencillo, que te dedicas a acosarla hasta que decida corresponder. O esto es lo que cree Vladislav que funcionará para conseguir el amor de su hermana Anya.


Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: male!belarus: Vladislav fem!russia: Anya

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

><p>El silencio se hacía vigente en la calle, ni un ruido se podía escuchar fuera. Los coches habían dejado de pasar por las calles de Moscú, la gente apenas transitaba por ellas. Era una noche bastante tranquila, aunque a esas horas de la madrugada era muy raro que se oyera algún ruido. Las cuatro de la mañana, esa fue la hora que vió Vladislav en el pequeño reloj situado encima de la mesilla de la habitación de su hermana Anya. El bielorruso había conseguido entrar en el cuarto de la joven sin hacer ruido alguno, aunque hacer eso no era ningún logro para él, había desarrollado una gran capacidad de sigilo ya que se dedicaba a acosar a su hermana a todas horas logrando que esta no se enterara de nada... la mayoría de las veces.<p>

Vladislav portaba en sus manos una cámara de fotos que recientemente había comprado. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa torcida mientras encendía el aparato. Con cuidado, agarró una de las esquinas de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Anya, y la retiró dejando ver el cuerpo de su hermana apenas cubierto por una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón, era verano y estaba haciendo calor ultimamente, el bielorruso dio las gracias por el fenómeno llamado "calentamiento global". Sin dudarlo un segundo, enfocó la cámara hacia su hermana y le hizo una fotografía, pero algo no salió del todo bien.

_Mierda..._ Murmuró el chico al ver que el flash se había disparado.

En ese momento la rusa se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama frotándose los ojos, un fuerte destello de luz la había despertado. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos pudo ver a su hermano de pie en la habitación, portando una cámara de fotos.

_привет, сестра

_... _ De repente, la rusa se dió cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: ella en pijama, sin nada que la cubriera, su hermano en la habitación y... con una cámara en la mano_¡Vladislav! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!

_ Nada, solo te estaba sacando una foto. Es que te ves muy bien cuando duermes. Cестра tiene un cuerpo 10~

_... ¡VLAD, VETE A CASA!

Gritando esto, Anya le tiró a Vlad el despertador, impactando este de lleno en su cabeza. El chico solo pudo salir corriendo de la habitación y encerrarse en el baño de la enorme casa. Puso el cerrojo en la puerta y se tocó la zona afectada, justo donde el reloj le había dado. Le dolía un poco, se miró en el espejo y pudo ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en la cabeza.

_ Ha merecido la pena_ Dijo el chico mientras sonreía de manera pícara mirando la fotografía que había sacado a su hermana mayor_ Por lo menos me ahorraré dinero en revistas~

Al día siguiente, la rusa se levantó algo cansada y con la garganta un poco dolorida, probablemente por el grito que le dió a su hermano pequeño la anterior noche, se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación aún medio dormida. Se dirigió a la cocina donde abrió la nevera intentando encontrar algo decente para desayunar. Anya maldijo en voz baja al descubrir que el vodka se había acabado, no le quedó más remedio que conformarse con un brick de zumo de naranja. Ese día se sentía perezosa, así que no se molestó en sacar un vaso y vertir el zumo en él, bebió directamente del brick. Tras dar un largo trago lo dejó sobre la encimera. En esto, el bielorruso apareció en la cocina, y al ver a su hermana se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola de manera posesiva y casi tirándola al suelo.

_¡Cестра!

_п-привет, Vlad~_ Dijo la rusa algo temerosa por encontrar a su hermano abrazándola así, temía que no la soltara y que empezara a pedirla matrimonio... como hacía cada mañana. Escondió este miedo con una sonrisa infantil.

_ Buenos días _Dijo mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla y se apartaba de ella cogiendo el brick de zumo de la encimera-

_ D-da... Vladislav no debería beber de ahí, Anya ya lo hizo antes.

_ Mmm... сестра ha posado sus labios aquí _Dijo mientras miraba el brick con detenimiento. Tras esto, sin dudarlo un segundo, bebió directamente. Cuando acabó miró a su hermana y la sonrió de manera provocativa_ Aunque preferiría tocar tus labios directamente, сестра.

Anya suspiró levemente y se fue a la habitación sin decir nada. La asustaba lo depravada que podía ser la mente del bielorruso. ¡Eran hermanos! Estaba mal que la dijera eso, estaba mal que la miraba como lo hacía y, sobre todo, estaba mal que la hiciera fotografías y luego se encerrara en el baño con ellas.

El joven bielorruso simplemente se quedó mirando como su hermana se marchaba de la sala, se tapó la cara con una mano maldiciendo en su idioma natal. En un momento de enfado dió un manotazo al brick manchando toda la encimera, incluso el suelo. No lo entendía. No entendía por qué su hermana no le quería. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, la protegía de otros, la defendía, velaba por ella... La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero por alguna razón el sentimiento no era correspondido. No comprendía por qué Anya no veía ese amor tan fuerte y profundo que él sentía por ella. Pero no se rendiría, eso sería lo último que haría, moriría antes de renunciar a su hermana, eso lo tenía claro.

Así pasó el día, Anya iba a conferencias mundiales y Vladislav la perseguía sin que ella se enterara, claro. Anya iba a almorzar fuera con alguna otra nación, y Vladislav la seguía, observándola muy de cerca. Anya iba a alguna tienda y Vladislav la acechaba escondiéndose entre los maniquís de los establecimientos. Pero los guardias le echaban rápidamente de allí por espiar a la rusa en los probadores.

Cuando llegó la noche, la chica se fue a acostar en su cama directamente. Tenía una vida bastante ajetreada, ser una de las naciones más importantes del mundo no era un asunto fácil, así que siempre acababa agotada y caía dormida muy pronto.

De nuevo, a mitad de la noche, el bielorruso entró en la habitación de la joven, sigiloso, como siempre. Esta vez no llevaba la cámara en sus manos ni ningún otro objeto que pudiera pertubar los dulces sueños de su hermana mayor. No, esta vez no. En esta ocasión simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo para mirarla más de cerca, oirla respirar, sentir su aliento en su rostro... era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma de la rusa, olía suavemente a vodka, le resultaba bastante agradable. Tras estar unos segundos en esa posición, se incorporó del suelo. Miró a su hermana con dulzura, algo que no solía hacer el chico, y con una de sus manos la acarió el pelo, retirando algunos mechones de su cara. Entonces, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y poco a poco se fue inclinando sobre la rusa.

_ красивый ангел...

Tras susurrar estas palabras acercó sus labios a los de la chica y delicadamente la besó. Apenas fue un roce, un contacto efímero que duró tan solo un par de segundos. Pero esos dos segundos fueron los más felices que había vivido el chico. Se separó del todo y caminó hasta la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_ "Algún día serás tú quien me regale un beso de verdad..."

Y salió del cuarto sin decir ni hacer nada más.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sí es así dejen un review, muchas gracias.<p>

NOTAS:

привет: hola

сестра: hermana

Da: Sí

красивый ангел: Hermoso Ángel


End file.
